Honeypots are decoy computer systems that are set up to gather information and intent of an attacker. Normally, users place honeypots at various locations, such as inside enterprise networks, a DMZ (demilitarized zone), external public facing honeypots, etc. When a honeypot is deployed, an IP address must be assigned to the honeypot so that these systems are visible in the network. Large enterprises normally have thousands of networks and these might be spread across a variety of geographic locations.
The system and methods disclosed herein provide a highly-scalable approach to implementing honeypots.